Double Crossed
by Ann Murry
Summary: A new segment in the lives of Matt/Kitty, Festus/Abelia and this time Newly.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the week and Newly had little to do but flip though the newest wanted posters before Matt got to the office. Looking up expectantly as the door to the jail opened, he was surprised to see a petite dark haired woman standing in the door way.

"Vera," Newly said standing up. "What brings you into town."

"Newly," Vera Cross said slowly. "My grandfather died last night. Johnny and I just brought him into town."

"I'm sorry," Newly said putting the posters on Matt's desk as he gently lead the woman toward the table.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked taking out a chair.

"No, thank you," Vera said taking the offered seat. "I just came to let the Marshal know."

"How are you holding up?" Newly asked taking a seat beside her.

"I'm alright, I guess," Vera said with a sigh. "Johnny wants to sell the property and leave Dodge."

"And, what are you thinking?" Newly asked evenly.

"Well," Vera said meeting his eyes. "I guess a lot of that would depend on you, Newly."

Newly cleared his throat as the door of the jail opened up and Matt walked in.

"Miss Cross," Matt said tipping his hat. "I just spoke to your brother. He told me about your grandfather."

"Yes, Marshal," Vera said standing up. "We just wanted you to know."

"Thank you," Matt said looking from Newly to the young lady. "What are your plans now?"

"Well," Vera said meeting Newly's eyes. "I'm not sure. Johnny wants to sell the farm and leave town, but I think I'm going to stay."

"Well, I'm not one ta give advice," Festus said from a chair on his porch later that evening. "Specially where shemales are concerned. But, if in I was you Newly, I be snatching up that ol gal before someone else does!"

"You would huh," Abelia said stepping out onto the porch as Doc smirked.

"Wal, what I meant was," Festus stammered uneasily as Matt and Newly smiled.

"I think what he meant was if that gal was you Miss Abelia," Newly said with a broad smile.

"Yeah," Festus replied quickly. "Course you know, I only gots eyes for you Bee."

Abelia smiled as he took her hand. "Supper's ready," she said with a slight nod of her head. "And if you want some real advice on woman Newly, talk to Kitty."

"Thank you, ma'am," Newly said with a wiry grin. "I'll keep that in mind."

"C'mon Vera," Johnny said throwing his fork on his empty plate. "Your really going to sit in this town waiting for that deputy to figure out if he loves you or not!"

"I don't expect you to understand, Johnny," Vera said angrily. "But this is my life and I don't need you telling me how I should feel!"

"Your being stupid," Johnny said harshly. "Texas is a big state. You could have your pick of men. Come with me?"

"I'll think about it," Vera said they got up to leave.

Johnny took her arm as they walked out the door of Delmonico's and into Dodge's darkened street and headed toward the hotel.

"I'm not going to wait long," Johnny said slowly. "I'm leaving right after grandpa's laid to rest."

I'll have an answer by then," Vera said knowingly. "I just know it."

"Morning, Newly," Kitty said pouring a second cup of coffee.

"Thank you," he said taking the cup from the saloon owner.

"So," Kitty said toying with her cup while looking at the nervous deputy. "What brings you here?"

"It's Vera," Newly said sipping the coffee. "She's looking for a commitment."

"And your not ready to give it yet?" Kitty asked quietly.

"After Patricia," Newly said gently. "It's just not easy for me to explain."

"Let me ask you something, Newly," Kitty said softly. "Did you love Patricia?"

"Well, yeah," Newly said slightly surprised.

"You remember what that felt like," Kitty continued as Newly nodded. "Do you feel that way about Vera?"

"I suppose, I do," Newly said replied as Kitty smiled.

"Well, then why wouldn't you want that again," Kitty said meeting the younger man's eyes. "It's really rare for someone to fall in love once, let alone twice."

Newly smiled as he handed her back the coffee cup. "Thanks, Miss Kitty."

"Your welcome," Kitty said smiling as Newly left the saloon.

Vera stepped out onto the boardwalk and looked around. Johnny had left earlier to see about her grandfather's funeral arrangements.

As she headed down the boardwalk toward the Long Branch, she noticed, Newly stepping out the doors and smiled as he turned around and started for her.

"Hi," he said stopping just in front of the general store.

"Good morning, Mr. O'Brien," Vera said coyly while looking at the items Jonas had on display.

"I think we should finish our conversation from yesterday," Newly said as Vera gave him a side ways glance.

"Do you," she said turning to look at him. "Alright, I asked you a question. Are you ready to answer it?"

"You really are forward, aren't you?" Newly said crossing his arms. "I could tell you that I'm not ready to answer that yet but it'd be untrue if I did."

"So, you don't want me to leave town," Vera asked hesitantly.

"No," Newly said with a broad smile. "I don't want you to leave, unless it's with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny left the Dodge city bank with his share of the money from the sell of his grandfather's house and looked around at the hustle and bustle that was Dodge on a workday.

Walking down the boardwalk toward the undertakers, he stopped when he seen Vera talking to Newly in front of the General Store.

He didn't have anything against the deputy. After all, he was the one that helped him clear his name in the stage hold up. But he didn't like the idea of leaving his sister behind if all the deputy was going to do was drag his feet about his affections for her.

Crossing the street, Johnny sided up to Vera and nodded at Newly as he met Vera's eyes.

"My sister tell you, we're leaving town," Johnny said as Vera elbowed him in the side.

"Johnny!" Vera said as Johnny took a step back.

"She said something about that," Newly said with a broad smile.

"Well," Johnny said persistently. "Don't cha care that were leaving!"

"Of course," Newly replied tipping his hat at Vera before walking away.

Vera turned and watched Newly walk away before glaring angrily at her brother. "How dare you!"

"What," Johnny said shrugging his shoulders. "I was just trying ta get the fool to see how he really felt about you!"

"I don't need your help!" Vera said before storming off down the boardwalk toward the hotel.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders in confusion as Vera walked away. He only met to help, he couldn't help it if the deputy had a case of cold feet.

Festus rode into Dodge on Ruth and stopped right in front of the jail before sliding off the mule and rushing into the jail's front door.

"Matthew," he said as Matt looked up from his desk. "I was just on ma way back from the Morgan's and I saw a lot a smoke coming from Frank's place so I swung by ta check on it!"

"And," Matt said putting his pencil down.

"Wal," Festus said thoughtfully. "The cabin was gone but I didn't find no body. What ya think coulda happened out there Matthew?"

"I don't know but we better go find out," Matt said grabbing his hat and gun belt. "Let Newly know where we'll be."

"Will do," Festus said rushing back outside and almost colliding with Johnny Cross.

"Watch where yer going," Festus said as Johnny smiled.

"Where you headed in such a hurry?" Johnny asked as Festus scrunched up one eye.

"I got ta find Newly and tell him me and Matthew's gonna be out at Frank's place," Festus said hurriedly.

"Frank's," Johnny said with a wiry grin. "What's wrong with that ol coot!"

"Don't know anythings wrong," Festus replied quickly.

"I'll tell Newly, he just headed down to the stable but if something is wrong," Johnny said as Matt stepped out of the jail. "It's no less than what that crazy ol man deserves!"

Matt clinched his jaw as Johnny turned and walked away. "C'mon," he said to Festus as he quickly made his way to his horse. "Let's go see what's happened to Franks."

Matt stopped his horse in front of what used to be Frank's cabin and looked around.

"Hard to tell," he said looking at Festus. "Could be a struggle took place?"

"I don't see no signs, Matthew," Festus said nudging Ruth forward. "Look here!"

Matt rode his horse to where Festus stopped and looked around. "Looks like some one tore though the woods in a hurry, Matthew!"

"Yeah," Matt said starting forward. "Like they were being chased."

A few miles later, Matt stopped and slide down off his horse as Festus followed.

"What is it?" the hill man asked peering over Matt's shoulder.

"It's Frank's," Matt said raising the brim of his hat as he crouched down to take a better look at Frank's body. "He's dead!"

"Shore is," Festus said sadly as Matt grabbed ahold of the large knife protruding from the man's chest.

"Question is," Matt said putting the knife in a bandana for safe keeping. "Who done it and why!"

*Holidays coming and I've been really busy but doing my best to put out a chapter or two when I can!*


	3. Chapter 3

Personal note: This weekend was an extremely trying time for me as I was robbed at gun point. Not something I ever expected in my line of work but I do deal with money on a regular basis so it's not like it wouldn't ever happen but I've been here for 17 years and never had been until now. In any case, it's quite a wake up call to be staring down the barrel of a gun, not knowing if the man holding it was going to pull the trigger or not. All sorts of things goes though ones mind at such a moment, my 3 year old son growing up without his mom, my husband growing old without his wife, my mom having no caretaker in her golden years. And then I wondered if this was how those people in San Bernadino felt. Scared was an understatement! I was petrified and I froze, but finally found the nerve to give him the money and in a flash, he was gone! I'm not a big advocate of gun's, in fact, I don't even own one, won't let my son even play with one. Crazy, I know but I believe in the second amendment, I just chose not to. However, as I sit here at work, again with Mr. Robber still on the lose and an off duty police officer whose kindly volunteered to work security till I feel safer, I have to wonder, isn't it time we did something about how easy it is to get guns. I'm not big on politics and I'm usually not spooked easily, but Friday night proved to me that we need a change.

This Christmas, hold your family close and tell them to many times that you love them. I know I will! Because anything can happen and in the blink of an eye, the most precious gift we've ever been given can be taken away for no reason!

End of rant!

Matt stood up and brushed off his pants before folding the shovel that he used to help Festus bury Franks.

"You know, Matthew," Festus said before placing another stone on top of the grave. "As much as I hate ta say it, but this don't look good fer that Cross boy."

"I know," Matt said clinching his jaw. "I been thinking about that."

"Wal, with him leavin town an all," Festus continued. "It'd sure give him plenty ol reasons ta do it."

"But why?" Matt said taking a deep breath. "Frank's admitted to what happened, he cleared his name but we both heard what Johnny said earlier."

"Shore did, Matthew," Festus said evenly.

"C'mon," Matt said noticing the time. "We got to get back to Dodge and stop him from getting on that stage."

"I really wish you would come with me Vera," Johnny said shoving his hands into his pockets. "That deputy ain't never gonna marry you!"

"Johnny," Vera said harshly. "You haven't even given him a chance."

"You write to me," Johnny said climbing onto the stage. "You write and tell me when he don't and I'll send you a ticket!"

"I won't need it," Vera said crossing her arms. "Goodbye, Johnny!"

"We'll see," Johnny said as the stage pulled away.

Vera waved at her brother until the stage was out of sight before noticing Newly stepping back into the jail. Smiling slightly, she decided it was time to pay him a visit.

The deputy took his hat off as the front door of the jail opened. "I saw you watching me? Did you think I was going to leave with my brother?" Vera said as Newly smiled smugly.

"The thought did cross my mind," he said with a grin. "But I see your still here."

"Only because of our conversation earlier or have you forgotten?"

Newly shook his head no before breaking into a broad smile. "I won't forget how deeply concerned your brother is about my intentions."

"He shouldn't have said those things, it's none of his business," Vera said sternly.

"No," Newly said taking Vera by the shoulders and drawing her closer toward him. "He was right to question my intentions."

"Why," Vera asked meeting his eyes. "Your not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No," Newly said with a reassuring smile. "It's not that, I guess it's just that I feel like I'm betraying Patricia and her memory somehow."

"I understand," Vera said slowly. "I think I'd feel the same way but she wouldn't want you to mourn her forever, would she?"

"No," Newly said with a slight laugh. "No she wouldn't. She was so full of life that I couldn't imagine that she would want me to go on mourning her any longer."

Vera smiled as Newly bent his head to brush his lips against hers just before the door of the jail opened.

Breaking the embrace, Vera blushed as the Marshal and Festus walked in.

"Miss Cross," Matt said with a slight grin toward Newly. "I'd like to speak with your brother."

"I'm sorry, Marshal but Johnny left on the stage headed for Texas," Vera said as Festus placed the large knife on Matt's desk. "How did you get that?"

"The knife?" Matt asked following Vera's gaze. "You've seen it before?"

"Well, yes," Vera said absently. "It belonged to my grandfather. He kept it hanging on the wall of shed for butchering but when Johnny and I cleaned out the house and shed, we couldn't find anywhere. Where did you find it, Marshal?"

"Well, that's what we want to talk to your brother about," Matt said gently. "It was used in a murder."

"Murder," Vera said shocked. "Who was killed?"

"Franks," Matt said evenly. "I have to ask, where was Johnny last night?"

"With me at the hotel," Vera said slowly. "We said good night about nine o'clock and went to our separate rooms."

"And when did you see him this morning?" Matt asked.

"About ten," Newly interjected. "We both spoke to him around ten this morning."

Matt nodded as he looked at Newly. "Festus and I will ride after the stage and bring Johnny back."

"He didn't do it, Marshal," Vera said with a sob. "Why would he?"

"That's what we have to find out," Matt said heading out the door with Festus following.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny yawned as the stage rolled over the gravel and dirt roads leading away from Dodge.

The man across from him rolled a cigarette before meeting his eyes. "Want one?"

"No, thanks," Johnny said. "I don't smoke."

The man nodded before swiping a match on the bottom of his boot and lighting the cigarette. "Where ya headed?"

"Texas," Johnny said matter of fact. "You?"

"Same," the man replied while puffing on his cigarette. "Lookin for work?"

"Yeah," Johnny replied. "Thought I'd look at one of those big spreads down there. They're always looking for good hands."

The man nodded as the stage started to slow down. "Why we stopping?

"Don't know," Johnny said as he craned his neck to looked out the window.

He slid back in and sat still across from the man once more. "It's the Marshal and a deputy from Dodge."

"Oh," the man said looking out the window as Matt walked up to the stage. "Can I do something for you, Marshal?"

"Not you," Matt said opening the door and putting his head inside. "C'mon Johnny, we need to talk."

"Me?" Johnny said sliding between Matt and Festus. "What you want with me, Marshal?"

"You can go driver," Matt said waving at the stage driver before the man pulled away.

"Is Vera alright?" Johnny said concerned. "I just left her a few hours ago!"

"Don't cha worry," Festus said with a nod. "Yer sister's fine back in Dodge."

"It's Franks we got to ask you about?" Matt said crossing his arms.

"What about him?" Johnny said with a smile before meeting Matt's eyes.

"He's dead," Matt said as Johnny's smile faded.

"Dead?" Johnny said quietly.

"Yeah, he was killed with a large knife used for butchering," Matt said watching the younger man's face. "Your sister says it belonged to your grandfather."

"You don't think, I had something to do with that," Johnny said suddenly suspicious.

"Did you?" Matt asked sternly.

"No!" Johnny said angrily. "I didn't! Why would I? He helped clear me from the stage hold up!"

"Maybe you were still angry?" Matt asked slowly.

"I swear," Johnny said meeting Matt's eyes. "I did not have anything to do with Franks murder!"

"You still got to go back to Dodge," Matt said nodding toward Festus. "Bring the horses."

"Coffee," Newly said handing a mug to Vera who shook her head no.

"I just can't believe my brother would kill anyone, even someone who's wronged him."

"Revenge is a mighty powerful reason," Newly replied.

"So, you think he did it?" Vera asked shockingly.

"No," Newly said with a wiry grin. "But that's not for me to judge. He'll have to appear before an inquest to prove he didn't."

"But who will represent him?" Vera said quietly. "The only money we have came from the sale of grandfather's house and land."

"Don't worry about that," Newly replied taking Vera's hand. "I know someone that doesn't charge a cent."

"Really!" Vera said excitedly. "Who?"

"Me," Newly said as the door to the jail opened.

"Johnny," Vera said standing up and rushing into his arms. "You didn't do it, did you?"

"Of course, I didn't," Johnny said angrily looking from Newly to Vera. "You think, I'm gonna blow my only chance to get out of this cow town?"

"Doesn't matter what we think?" Newly said with a slight nod. "What matters is what we can prove."

(Twenty miles from Dodge)

The stage rumbled to a stop as the man inside sat forward. "Driver," he said when the driver passed by the door. "I'll be getting off here, I've got some unexpected business to tend to."

"Nearest town is Dodge, Mister," the diver said looking around. "You might can get a horse from the way station owner."

"I won't need one, thank you," the man said sliding out the door of the stage and walking away.

The driver shook his head before climbing back into the drivers seat and taking up the reigns.

The man waved as the stage passed and then stopped walking as it rounded a bend and disappeared out of sight.

"Where's the kid, Hap?"

Hap Granger turned around as he took off his hat and ran a hand though his hair. "The Marshal from Dodge came after him. He's probably in jail by now."

"That's a good think, ain't it? Now we don't have to worry bout killin him after all!"

"No, it ain't," Hap said angrily. "That Marshal's to good to hang someone if there's enough evidence to show he didn't do it."

"What we gonna do?" the man on the horse asked as a second man with an extra horse ride up.

"We're going back to Dodge," Hap said climbing onto the riderless horse. "I'm not taking any chances. If that kid gets off, they'll start looking for the real killer and eventually, that Marshal's going to start looking at who was in that stage the day it was robbed."

*Robber caught! YAY! Now I get to go to court! Can't wait for 2015 to just be over! Very bad year!*


	5. Chapter 5

"I already told you!" Johnny said exasperatedly. "The last time I saw that knife, it was hangin in grandpa's shed."

"And you were asleep at the hotel all night?" Matt asked as Johnny nodded.

"I swear," Johnny said meeting Vera's eyes. "I did not kill Franks!"

"I believe you," Matt said with a sigh. "But now the question is, who did and why are they trying to make it look like you did!"

"That's easy," Johnny said. "It has to be someone that knew, I had been wanted for the stage hold up."

"Yes," Matt replied looking at Newly. "Who would know that."

"I don't know but we got to think of a way to find out. The judge isn't going to wait, Johnny's going to be charged," Newly said sadly.

"Marshal," Vera said quickly. "You can't charge him if you know he didn't do it!"

"I said, I believed him, but to the judge, that don't matter," Matt said sternly. "Like Newly said, we have to prove it."

"What about the hold up," Johnny said. "Besides Franks, who else was working that day."

"And the passenger manifest," Newly said coming to Johnny's defense. "Couldn't we take a look at that as well."

"I think we should," Matt replied with a nod. "Let's head over to the fright office and see what Burke's got."

"Alright," Newly said as Matt turned back toward Johnny.

"I'm going to have to lock you up, more for your own safety than anything else," he said looking at Festus. "Keep an eye on them until we get back."

"Will do, Matthew," Festus said taking the keys to the cell off the wall. "C'mon youngin."

Vera squeezed Johnny's hand as he passed her. "Don't worry, sis," he said with a smile. "I beat it once."

"I know," Vera replied with a slight smile. "And you have Newly behind you this time as well."

"Burke," Matt said as he and Newly stepped up onto the boardwalk outside the fright office. "We need to ask you some questions."

"What about, Marshal," Burke said moving one box out of the way. "I'm really busy right now!"

"This will only take a minute," Newly said. "We need to know about that stage that was held up, the one where Franks accused Johnny Cross of the hold up."

"Well," Burke said looking at Matt. "What did you want to know?"

"For one, who else was driving and second, if there were passengers," Matt said crossing his arms.

"I can check my files," Burke replied. "It may take some time that was a while back, Marshal."

"I understand," Matt replied evenly.

"But a man's life could depend on what we find in that file," Newly said sternly.

"Alright, all ready," Burke said stepping into the office with Newly and Matt behind him. "Just give me a second."

(Jail)

Festus busied himself straightening the papers on Matt's desk as Vera and Johnny talked in the back where the cells were located.

The hill man looked up as the door to the jail opened and the man that was seated next to Johnny walked in.

Matt scanned the passenger manifest quickly from the day of the robbery before meeting Newly's eyes. "Harper Granger or Hap as his friends call him, was on that stage."

"You know him Marshal," Newly said as Matt nodded. "Thanks Burke, I'll let you know if I need anything else."

Matt headed down the boardwalk back toward the jail but stopped in front of the Long Branch as Kitty and Abelia stepped out the double doors.

"Well," Kitty said shifting nine month old Matthew from one hip to the other. "You're just the cowboy we wanted to see."

"Oh," Matt said smiling at his son. "What's going on?"

"Abelia and I were talking about having supper at Delmonico's. You and Festus, Newly and Vera care to join us?" Kitty said looking at Newly.

"Well," Matt said hesitantly. "We're working on something right now, but if you ladies will follow us to the jail, I'll see what we can do."

"That's sounds fine," Kitty said as Abelia nodded and followed Matt and Newly to the jail.

The first thing Matt noticed as he stepped inside the door was the obvious signs of a struggle, the second was the door to the alley.

"Newly!" Matt said drawing his pistol as the deputy pushed Kitty and Abelia back outside.

Matt ran to the door of the alley but there was no sign of anyone, just some foot prints in the dirt leading away from the building.

Stepping back inside, the Marshal scanned the room before he hurried over to where they bedded down.

"Newly!" Matt yelled after seeing the deep gash on the hill man's forehead.

The deputy rushed inside with Kitty and Abelia directly behind as Matt lifted Festus by the shoulders.

"Help me get him on the bed," Matt ordered as Newly grabbed the unconscious deputy's feet.

"Festus," Abelia said coming to her husbands side.

"I'll get, Doc!" Kitty said quickly retreating as Newly grabbed a basin.

Filling it with water before dropping a rag into it, he rung it out and handed it to Abelia.

"You don't think Johnny did this?" he asked turning to Matt who had gone back to the alley.

"No," Matt said looking at the foot prints again. "There's more than two sets."

"So who ever did this has not only Johnny but Vera as well," Newly said harshly.

*The Holidays are here and I got family I'm from out of state! Hard to find the time to even breathe right now! Doing my best to get a few chapters out but if not, I want to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas!*


	6. Chapter 6

Matt and Newly stepped back into the jail just as Doc and Kitty came though the door.

"Matt," Doc said taking in the scene before going to where Abelia held a wet rag on her husbands head.

Putting his bag on the night stand next to the bed, he looked at Abelia. "How bad is it?"

Abelia pulled the rag away to reveal a deep gash. "That's going to need some stitches," he said shaking his head as he opening his black bag.

Festus groaned as he started to move. "Don't," Abelia said putting both hands in his shoulders. "Festus don't move!"

"Matthew," the hill man said opening his eyes as Matt came to the foot of the bed. "It was that feller on the stage with Johnny that done this. He took em both! I tried to stop them!"

"I know you did," Matt said with a nod. "And, I think I know who that man is."

"Granger," Newly said as Matt nodded.

"Get the horses," Matt ordered evenly. "We're going after them."

"I'm coming to," Festus said trying to sit up as Doc held him down.

"No your not!" Doc said sternly. "Your going to lie right back down and let me stitch up that wound."

"Doc's right," Matt said with a wiry grin. "Besides, I need someone to keep an eye on things around here while I'm gone!"

Festus sighed as he laid back against the pillows.

"Be careful out there, Matt," Kitty said meeting his eyes.

"You know I will," the Marshal said brushing the side of his son's cheek. "I promise!"

Newly stopped with the horses in front of the jail as Matt walked out with two rifles. Passing one to the deputy, he slid the other into a holster next to his saddle before climbing onto his horse and riding out of town.

Hap stopped his horse in front of a tiny, dilapidated shack and slid out of the saddle before looking at his cohort.

"Get them inside," he said looking up at Johnny and Vera.

"You heard him," the man said harshly as Johnny climbed down out of the saddle and reached for Vera.

"Don't worry," Johnny said quietly leading the way inside the shack.

"What we gonna do with them, Hap," the man asked closing the door.

"Let me think a minute will ya Duke," Hap replied looking at Johnny and then at Vera.

"I ain't in the business of killing no woman," he said harshly. "But I can't leave no witness neither!"

"It's me you want!" Johnny said before stepping in front of Vera. "Let my sister go!"

"Alright," Hap said with a nod. "We'll tie her up and leave her here. By the time someone finds her we'll be long gone and you'll be dead."

"No! Please," Vera cried as Duke grabbed her arms and roughly brought them behind her.

"Shut up before I shut ya up!" he said pushing her down into a chair.

"Get some rope and tie her up," Hap said drawing his pistol. "Me and ol Johnny here's got some business to tend to!"

"Johnny!" Vera yelled as Hap lead him out of the cabin.

Duke returned with enough rope to wind it twice around Vera's petite frame before tying it to the chair.

"There ya go honey," he said with a grin. "Nice and tight! Don't you run off now!"

Vera craned her neck to watch Duke leave the cabin before turning around to look for anything that might help her escape but her hands being bound behind her the way they were, she knew she was helpless to help her brother.

"Johnny!" she sobbed a few moments later when she heard the sound of gunfire not far from the cabin.

So wrapped up in her grief for her brother, she didn't hear the door open.

"Vera," Newly said as the woman jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Newly," Vera said quickly. "Johnny, they shot Johnny!"

"No they didn't," Newly said with a wiry grin. "The shot you heard came from the Marshal's gun."

"Johnny's alive!" Vera said as Newly cut off the rope.

"Alive and well," Newly said freeing the woman.

"Thank you, thank you," Vera said rushing into his arms.

"Your welcome," Newly replied quietly as he brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes.

Vera blushed when Newly pulled her toward him and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Now that this business with Johnny has been settled, maybe we can focus on us," she said breaking the embrace as Newly nodded.

"There's nothing I'd like to think about more," he said taking her arm and leading her outside.

(A week later)

"The house and land was abandoned about two years before Patricia and I bought it," Newly said standing in front of the well. "After I buried her down by the pond, I started staying in town at the gun shop again."

"It really is a nice place, Newly," Vera said looking from the house to the barn. "I can understand why you wanted it."

"Well," Newly said taking her hand and heading toward the house. "The question is, do we keep it or do we sell it."

"Oh, we have to keep it," Vera said looking toward the pond. "If for no other reason than the fact that Patricia is here."

"But what about you?" Newly said with a slight smile. "You don't mind living in a house with me and some fond memories."

"Not so long as you don't forget," Vera replied gently. "That we can make some fond memories as well."

"Never," Newly said kissing her gently before noticing the time. "We better get going, the weddings tomorrow and I still have some lose ends to tie up."

Vera smiled broadly. "So do I," she said. "I have to meet Kitty and Abelia at the dress shop."


	7. Chapter 7

Newly glanced into the mirror hanging against the wall of the small room within the chapel that was reserved for the groom and straightened his bow tie for what seemed like the hundredth time. Doc sat in a chair in the corner and watched.

"You keep doing that and there won't be anything left by the time we get out there," he said swiping at his mustache.

Newly blushed as he smiled at the older man's reflection. "Guess I'm just a bit nervous."

Doc nodded as Newly sighed. "Thing is, I don't remember being this nervous with Patricia."

"No," Doc questioned. "I don't think you were."

"But that was different," Newly said thoughtfully. "With Patricia it was so fast, this time, well I probably should have asked Vera to merry me a while back."

"Perhaps," Doc said with a grin. "But it wouldn't have made any difference, the heart knows what it wants."

"That's for sure," Newly replied. "I almost gave up on thinking I'd ever fall in love again until Vera came along."

"Well," Doc said with a grin. "I'm glad you didn't."

"So am I," Newly said thoughtful again. "Vera isn't Patricia but Patricia wasn't Vera either. I don't know many people that can say they've fallen in love twice."

Doc nodded as Newly looked toward the door. "Miss Kitty says, they ready, Newly," Festus said entering the small room.

"Thanks, Festus," Newly said reaching for his bow tie again.

"It's fine," Doc said swatting his hand away.

"No it isn't, Doc," Festus said excitedly. "It's all whopper jawed, don't ya see!"

Doc rolled his eyes as the hill man reached for the offending piece of fabric.

Vera turned around as Abelia shut the door behind her. "They've taken their places," she said smiling broadly at Vera and Kitty.

"This is it," Vera said looking at the two woman beside her. "Thank you both for helping me though this."

"No where else we'd rather be," Kitty replied as Abelia nodded. "Newly's a fine man."

"Yes he is," Vera said seriously. "I just hope...that is, I don't want to disappoint him. He's been married before."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Abelia said. "I was married before I meet Festus."

"Dont you ever find yourself comparing them," Vera asked.

"Festus is nothing like Wil," Abelia laughed lightly. "Wil was hardly even around the last five years of our marriage. In jail for robbing a fright train, my children didn't even know their father. I told everyone Wil was dead."

"I really don't think you have anything to worry about," Kitty said straightening Vera's veil. "Newly knows your not Patricia just as Abelia knows Festus isn't Wil!"

"You're probably right," Vera said with a smile.

"Now," Kitty said looking at the time. "Let's not keep Newly waiting."

"Sam!" Kitty said slapping the bar a few hours later. "Give everyone another round! On the house!"

Newly laughed as he wrapped his arms around Vera. "Johnny," Vera said her brother passed by.

Johnny stopped as Vera pulled away from Newly for a moment and grabbed her brother's hand. "Newly and I want to talk to you."

"About what," Johnny said as Newly followed them to a quieter corner of the Saloon.

"Well," Newly said looking at Vera. "I'd like to offer you a job if you'd be willing to stay on here in Dodge."

"Now you know, I had my heart set on going to Texas," Johnny stated suspiciously. "What kind of job are you talking about?"

"Well, between the farm and my duties as deputy," Newly said evenly. "It's not going to leave me much time for my gun shop. I was thinking, maybe you'd like to go in as a partner."

"Partner?" Johnny said with a grin. "You serious?"

"Yes," Newly replied with a grin. "If you stay in here in Dodge, I'll make you a partner."

"Alright," Johnny said shaking Newly's hand. "I'll take you up on that job offer."

"I'm so happy," Vera said smiling broadly.

*Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. After an awesome Christmas, I came down with bronchitis for the New Year and it's not been so awesome! Just can't seem to shake it!*


	8. Chapter 8

As Newly stopped the wagon in front of the two story farm house, Vera envisioned furniture covered with sheets and several years worth of built up dust to contend with.

But once inside, Vera smiled as she looked around in awe. "How, when?" she said turning around to survey the immaculate and freshly scrubbed rooms. And every where she looked, fresh flowers adorned the tables.

"Well," Newly said taking off his hat. "While you and Miss Kitty and Abelia were busy planning the wedding, Festus and I made several trips out here to freshen the place up."

"I can't believe it," Vera said breathing in the fragrant air. "What a wonderful surprise!"

"Well," Newly said bashfully. "I'm not much of a housekeeper. There's plenty more to do but I didn't want anything to ruin our first night in our home together."

"Our home," Vera said slowly savoring the sound. "I like the sound of that."

"I'm glad," Newly replied pulling her into his arms. "Because, this is now our home. Yours and mine and the children that will come."

Vera smiled at the thought of a baby playing with blocks on the floor at their feet. "I hope so, Newly. I really do."

Newly smiled as he ran his hand down the side of Vera's alabaster face. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this, how much I've missed it."

"Since you lost Patricia," Vera said softly, knowingly.

"Yes," Newly said gently kissing the woman.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" Doc yelled when Festus stepped out of the Long Branch early a few mornings later and almost ran into the doctor head on.

"Me?" Festus hollered back. "What about you? I don't see yer name on this here door!"

"Of course you don't," Doc said pushing past the hill man. "Because you can't read!"

Festus snorted as the doctor smirked. "Smart aleck," he said before looking up. "Here comes, Newly and the missus!"

Doc turned around and watched as Newly stopped the wagon in front of the general store, climbing down, he went around to the other side and lifted Vera out.

"Well," Doc said elbowing the hill man in the side. "Don't stand there gawking at them. Come inside."

"I wasn't gawkin," Festus groused. "Newly's been out at that house fer days and I was just a wonderin when he was comin back."

"Why," Doc said swiping his mustache. "Matt got you doing more than what your supposed to at the jail!"

"What are you two arguing about now," Kitty said watching the two men approach the bar.

"Newly and Vera's in town," Festus said as Doc nodded.

"And," Kitty said passing them each a mug of beer. "He'll come around when he's ready. Let them have their time together."

"That's what I said," Doc replied looking at Festus.

Abelia sighed in frustration when five year old Galen picked a stick of peppermint and looked up at her. "Just one and get your sister one too," she said looking at Jonas. "I'll have Festus come by and get the supplies on the list."

"Not a problem," Jonas said looking over the list. "I'll have everything ready this afternoon."

"Uncle Newly," Kathryn said running toward the door.

Abelia smiled as Newly scooped the girl up into his arms. "Morning," he said tipping his hat at Abelia as Vera smiled beside him.

"Good morning," Abelia said taking Kathryn from him. "Sorry, she missed you."

"Apparently," Newly said putting a hand on Galen's head.

"How's the house coming along?" Abelia asked.

"Beautifully," Vera said looking at Newly. "You'll have to come out and visit."

"I'd love to," Abelia replied putting Kathryn down and taking Galen's hand. "I've got to find Festus about these supplies, I'll see you later."

Vera smiled as she watched Abelia lead the twins down the boardwalk toward the jail. "I didn't know the kids took to you like that."

"Oh," Newly said picking up an apple from a basket on the counter. "I've taken them fishing a time or two."

"They're very sweet," Vera said quietly as Newly nodded.

Abelia stopped in front of the Long Branch and looked inside when she heard Festus and Doc arguing. With a smile, she let the twins go and watched as Kathryn latched onto Festus legs while Galen went to his pappy.

"What in tarnation," Festus said reaching down to pick up his daughter as Abelia stepped into the Saloon.

"I came to tell you that Jonas will have those items I need, ready this afternoon and instead of finding you hard at work, I find you here in the Long Branch," Abelia stated.

"Wal," Festus said putting Kathryn down. "It was Doc's idea!"

"Mine," Doc said detaching himself from Galen. "Kitty's the one that gave us the beer!"

"It true," Kitty said with a mischievous grin. "I did!"

Newly stepped out onto the boardwalk with a box full of things for the house and placed them into the wagon before turning back to Vera. "I thought, I'd go down to the jail and see how things are there if you want to go find Johnny."

Vera nodded. "I'll have him ride out to the house for supper tonight and you two can talk about the shop."

"Good idea," Newly said with a slight grin. "As much as I've enjoyed these last few days alone with you, it's not making us a living."


	9. Chapter 9

While Newly made his way toward the jail. Vera went in search of her brother.

Since he had been cleared in Franks murder and her grandfather's house had been sold, her brother had no place to call home so Newly had given him the room off of the gun shop that he had stayed in before the wedding.

"Johnny," Vera said knocking on the door adjacent to Newly's gunsmith shop.

The door opened and Johnny smiled when he seen Vera standing in the doorway.

"Hey Mrs. O'Brien," Johnny said with a wiry grin. "What are you doing in town?"

Vera smiled as Johnny stepped out the door. "I came to ask you to have supper with Newly and I tonight. He wants to talk to you running the gun shop."

"Well," Johnny said looking around. "I have plans, what about tomorrow?"

"What kind of plans?" Vera asked suspiciously.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Johnny said with a smile. "You go on back to your husband and I'll be out there for supper tomorrow night."

"Johnny," Vera said hesitantly. "If you're in trouble, I hope you'll let me know."

"Sis," Johnny said shaking his head. "I'm not, alright. Don't worry about me, please."

"Alright," Vera said turning around as a man on a horse stopped behind the gun shop. "I'll expect you tomorrow for supper."

"I'll be there," Johnny said ushering her away before heading toward the back of the shop.

Vera slid alongside of the building to the far corner and listened to Johnny's conversation.

"Who was that," the man on horse back asked as he slid off.

"No one," Johnny said quickly. "Wha'd ya find out?"

"Them bounty hunters had friends alright and they ain't forgot bout you!"

"That's it," Johnny said angrily. "I'm not sitting around here waiting for them to come take me out! Where they at?"

"The three of them are at the Bulls Head Saloon right now but you'd be a damn foul to go in there thinking you can get all of them before they get you!"

Vera slowly made her way back to the front of the building and hurried toward the jail. Her brother was in trouble and she wasn't about to let him get into any more.

"The house is coming along," Newly said sipping a beer at the bar if he Long Branch.

"You let me know if in there's anything I can help ya with now won't ya Newly," Festus said as the younger man nodded.

"Sure will," Newly replied with a nod as Vera rushed though the doors of the Long Branch.

"Newly," Vera said frightened. "Where's the Marshal?"

"Matt's not here," Kitty said from behind the bar. "He took a prisoner to Hayes this morning."

"Why?" Newly said feeling his wife shiver. "What's wrong?"

"Johnny," Vera said meeting his eyes. "There are bounty hunters in town at the Bulls Head, they're friends of the two that were after Johnny! I think they've come here because of Johnny and he's planning on going after them!"

"Festus and I will go see about your brother but I want you to stay here with Kitty, Doc and Abelia," Newly ordered before looking at Festus. "Let's go!"

Festus quickly squeezed Abelia's hand once before following Newly out of the Long Branch and over to the gunsmith shop.

Festus watched as Newly rapped on the door before trying it to see if it was open. "Johnny!" he yelled looking around when no one answered. "Festus, look!"

The hill man followed Newly to his gun cabinet and watched as the younger man opened the doors. "A rifle and two pistols are missing!"

"We better get on over to the Bulls Head before that youngin gets hisself killed," Festus said turning toward the door.

Newly nodded and then shut the door to the gun cabinet before following Festus outside.

"When we get over there," Festus said evenly. "Ya better let me do the talking. I know these here bounty fellers better than you do."

Newly nodded as they walked toward the Saloon.

Festus went for his gun when he heard the first of several gun shots.

As Newly stopped on one side of the double doors, Festus stopped on the other side and waited until several of the patrons ran out seeking cover.

The hill man pushed opened the doors and went in quickly followed by Newly.

Johnny stood with his back to the lawmen as three others faced him guns drawn and one man on the floor clearly dead.

"What are ya all doing?" Festus said angrily glaring at the three bounty hunters in front of him.

"We wasn't doing a thing, deputy," the first one replied pointing at Johnny. "Till this here feller and his friend there on the floor come in causing trouble!"

"Why ya all in Dodge fer," Festus asked never taking his eyes off the three men.

"We was lookin for someone," the man replied quietly. "We heard he was here."

"Did ya find him?" Festus asked keeping his gun leveled at the man.

"Nope," he said looking at the other two. "Don't believe he's here boys. Think it's time we got outa town."

"That's a good idea," Festus said as Johnny put his gun away and stepped aside. "I'll follow ya to the edge of town ta make sure you fellers find your way out!"


	10. Chapter 10

Festus quickly collected the guns before ushering the three bounty hunters out of the Saloon as Newly turned to his brother in law.

"What's this about?" he said looking down at the man on the floor. "I haven't seen him in Dodge before. You know him?"

"Yeah," Johnny said sadly. "His name's Ben Colton. We rode together after I took off with that bounty on my head from the stage hold up. He over heard those three were looking to collect on the bounty and came to warn me."

"And so you decided to what," Newly spat angrily. "Take the law into your own hands. You already got one man killed here tonight. Who's next?"

"I didn't want to involve Vera or you for that matter!" Johnny replied harshly. "I can take care of myself, I don't need your help!"

"Don't look that way to me," Newly said angrily. "I'm sure the Marshal's going to want to talk to you when he gets back about this. In the meantime, we've got some burial arrangements to make so I suggest you get over to Crump's and have him bring a cart for your friend here!"

"Alright, ya can stop right there," Festus said leveling his revolver at the three men in front of him. "I don't want ta see you three in Dodge again or the Marshal will have something to say about it!"

"Sure thing, deputy," the man in the middle said quietly. "Can we have our guns now?"

Festus reached into his saddle bag and pulled out the three pistol's minus bullets and handed them over.

"Now git!" Festus said watching at the three turned their horses in the opposite direction as Dodge.

Newly returned to the Long Branch once Johnny brought Percy Crump to collect the body of his friend.

Vera smiled as she stood up from the table where she had been drinking coffee with Kitty, Abelia and Doc.

"Everyone alright," Doc asked as Vera wrapped her arms around Newly.

"Yes, sir," Newly said looking down at Vera. "All except Johnny's friend, he's over at Crump's place."

"Is Johnny in trouble, Newly," Vera asked as her husband sighed.

"That's going to be up to the Marshal to decided when he gets back."

Festus stopped Ruth at the stable and climbed down just as Matt rode in.

"Festus," Matt said getting down off his horse. "Where you been?"

"Just run three bounty hunters outa town, Matthew," Festus said hooking his thumbs into his vest. "Them boys was after Johnny but me and Newly stopped em."

"You did huh," Matt said taking his saddle bags off his horse and slinging them over his arm. "Anyone get hurt?"

"A friend is Johnny's got killed," Festus replied slowly. "The way them boys told it, Johnny and his friend started the ruckus!"

"And you believe them?" Matt asked as Festus nodded.

"Alright," Matt said heading toward the jail. "You find Johnny and bring him to me, I want to get to the bottom of this right now!"

"Will do, Matthew," Festus said heading toward the Long Branch.

Johnny stepped out of Percy Crump's and headed down the boardwalk toward the jail but stopped short when he seen Festus talking to the Marshal at the livery.

Stepping into the shadow of the alley he waited for the Marshal and deputy to pass before considering his options. Without knowing which way those bounty hunters headed, he figured his best option would be to just head out of town and take his chances. Better than being locked up.

Stopping at Newly's gun smithing shop to collect his belongings and a few supplies, he saddled his horse and quietly rode out of town.

"I don't want to see Johnny end up in jail, Newly," Vera said as Festus entered the saloon though the double doors.

"I don't think it'll come to that," Newly said evenly. "But he can't go around taking the law into his own hands or other people are going to end up hurt or worse."

"Where is that youngin any way?" Festus asked.

"He hasn't come back yet," Newly said. "Why?"

"Matthew's back and he wants ta jaw with him over what happened," Festus replied. "I'm gonna go see if in I can track him down."


	11. Chapter 11

Festus headed toward Newly's gun shop first. He figured if Johnny wasn't nearby that he'd probably end up where he'd been staying.

After a knock or two on the door, the deputy didn't get him an answer so he decided to head down toward the livery.

The streets were getting dark as the afternoon sun fell behind Dodge's tall buildings ushering in dusk.

Looking up sharply as he passed by one of the alley's, he reached for his gun as he pressed himself against the wall of a building.

"I told you," one of the bounty hunters said pulling Johnny off his horse. "We'd be back!"

"Hold it right thar," Festus yelled running toward the four men, his gun leveled. "I thought, I run you three outa town!"

"This ain't got nothing to do with you, deputy," one of the other bounty hunters said stepping forward. "Why don't you just turn right on around and head back the way you came."

"You lookin fer a fight boy!" Festus said angrily as the other bounty hunter moved toward him.

"The way I see it, deputy," he said putting his hands up. "You're only going to get off one shot."

"Who says I need ta use ma gun at all," Festus replied easing his gun back into its holster.

Matt checked the time before taking a deep breath and leaving the jail. Stepping though the double doors of the Long Branch, Kitty smiled when she seen her husband walk in.

"Can I get you a drink, cowboy," Kitty asked as Matt stepped up to the bar.

"Yeah," Matt said looking around, he noticed Doc engrossed in a conversation with Newly and Vera at a table in the back of the Saloon. "You seen Festus?"

"No," Kitty said putting a beer on the counter. "Not since he left to go find Johnny Cross."

"Thanks," Matt said taking the beer, he headed over to the table.

"Matt," Doc said. "Pull up a seat."

"In a bit, Doc," Matt said looking at Newly and Vera. "I wanted to talk to Johnny, sent Festus out to bring him in. Have either of you seen them?"

"No," Newly said looking at Vera. "Festus told us he was going to go look for him but he hasn't made it back yet."

"Maybe Johnny don't want to be found," Doc said quietly.

"And why not," Vera exclaimed. "He doesn't have anything to hide. He didn't kill that man."

"I don't think that's what Doc's insinuating, Vera," Newly replied evenly. "He probably just doesn't want to talk to the Marshal about what happened because he stubbornly thinks he can handle this mess on his own."

"He told you that?" Vera asked angrily as Newly nodded.

"Yes, he did," Newly stated before turning toward Matt. "I'll go see what's keeping them."

"We'll both go," Matt said as Newly left his seat.

"I'll stay here," Vera said looking at the old Doctor. "If that's alright with Doc."

"Sure," Doc said waving Matt and Newly away. "It's been a long time since I had the company of a pretty young lady all to myself."

Newly smiled and with a slight nod, he followed Matt out of the Long Branch and onto the boardwalk.

"Where do you supposed they might be?" Matt asked as Newly looked around Dodge's darkened streets.

"Crump's place is dark," Newly said looking in the direction of the undertakers. "I'd say he may have gone home to my shop."

"Alright," Matt said with a nod. "We'll try there first."

Newly followed the Marshal to the front door of his shop and after knocking and getting no answer, Newly pulled out his key and went inside.

Lighting a lamp as Matt stepped inside, Newly looked around and immediately noticed a few things missing.

"His things," Newly said checking the back where Johnny stayed. "They're gone!"

"Did you hear that?" Matt said after a bump on the back door caught the Marshal's attention.

"Came from out back, in the alley," Matt said following Newly to the back door of his shop.

Newly opened the back door and looked out before realizing what he was looking for was on the stoop.

"Festus!" Matt said rushing past the younger man.

Grabbing his friend and deputy, Matt brought him up to a seated position before questioning him.

"Festus, what happened?"

"Johnny," Festus said slowly before passing out.

"He's taken a pretty good beating from the looks of it, Marshal," Newly said after noticing the bruises and abrasions dotting Festus face, arms and hands.

"We'll get him over to Doc's office," Matt said bringing the hill man to his feet. "Then we'll go after Johnny!"


	12. Chapter 12

"If you have any idea where your brother might have went," Matt asked meeting Vera's eye. "It would be helpful to know."

"Surly Marshal, you don't think my brother did this," Vera said waving her hand toward Doc's exam table where the physician cleaned a nasty cut on Festus face.

"That's not what the Marshal said, Vera," Newly replied stepping forward. "We don't know who attacked Festus at this point. But it would be better for Johnny if the Marshal and I found him before anyone else did."

Vera nodded before sighing with exasperation. "I would have said grandfather's house but we sold it."

"Any where else," Matt promoted as Vera shook her head no.

A low moan from behind him made Matt swing around as Doc looked up. "He's trying to come around, Matt."

Abelia took a step back from the spot she had held vigil in since Newly had summoned her roughly an hour before.

"Festus," Matt said looking down at the disheveled hill man. "Who did this?"

"Johnny," Festus rasped a few seconds later as Vera gasped.

Matt wet his lips before he replied. "Where's Johnny?"

"Bounty hunters," Festus said scrunching up his forehead before looking not to sure.

Matt looked up as Doc as he spoke. "He could be a little confused, Matt. That's a good lump on his head they gave him."

Matt nodded before looking back at his deputy. "Are you saying, the bounty hunters have Johnny, is that what you're trying to tell me?"

Festus nodded before closing his eyes. Matt stood up straight and then turned toward Newly. "Let's go see if we can track them down!"

"I didn't think Johnny would do such a thing," Vera said as Newly took her hand.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know," Vera replied. "Just bring my brother home."

"I will," Newly said putting on his hat as he followed Matt out the door.

"I'm betting they took off into the canyons to set up camp for the night," Matt said climbing onto his horse.

"They couldn't have gone far in the dark," Newly replied with a nod.

"I told you already!" Johnny yelled angrily as one of the bounty hunters tied him to a tree. "That price on my head don't exist no more!"

"As if I'm gonna listen to you," he replied snidely. "Why, you'd say anything ta get yerself free, wouldn't ya boy!"

Johnny sighed and shook his head. "I'm telling you the truth, I swear! Your wasting your time!"

"We'll see," the man stated walking away. "You better get some sleep, we got us along way ta go tomorrow."

Johnny rested his head against the large pine tree and watched as the bounty hunter joined to other two near the fire.

Pulling on the ropes behind him proved to be pointless, they were to tight and the tree was to large for him to have any leverage what so ever.

A rustle in the bushes a few feet from him made his head jerk and he craned his neck to see what it was.

"Don't move," Newly whispered in the dark behind him. "I'm going to cut you lose and give you a gun but stay put until the Marshal and I get closer."

Johnny nodded as Newly sawed though the robe that bound his wrists. Slipping a pistol into Johnny's hand, Newly backed away quietly.

The bounty hunters, oblivious to what was going to happen next, sat around the camp fire sharing a whiskey bottle and boasted about finding Johnny.

"I told ya it would be easy," the largest of the three said with a hearty laugh. "That Marshal and those dumb deputies don't know what hit em!"

"Hold it right there!" Matt ordered stepping out of the darkness.

The three men scrambled for their guns as Newly and Johnny joined the Marshal.

"Three against three," Matt said looking at each man. "I'd say the odds are even if any of you boys want to take a chance."

One by one, the bounty hunters shook their heads no before tossing away their revolvers.

"I didn't think so," Matt said putting his gun away.

"It's like I done tole you, Doc," Festus said stopping the physician in front of the Long Branch. "Them bounty hunters didn't have nothing ta say bout Matthew running em outa town!"

"Why don't you hush up?" Doc said harshly. "Your giving me a headache!"

"And I know just the thing that'll help that," Festus said with a smile.

"You do huh," Doc said suspiciously. "Well, what is it?"

"A beer," the hill man said looking up as Johnny and Newly stepped out the double doors.

"I'll have the shop open first thing in the morning," Johnny said nodding.

"Good," Newly replied with a broad smile. "I'll see you tonight for dinner, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Johnny said with a slight nod aimed at Doc and Festus.

"Festus, Doc," Johnny said before heading down the boardwalk.

"Yer gonna take a chance on him, are ya Newly?" Festus asked quietly.

"Isn't that what they were talking about," Doc said shaking his head at the hill man before stepping into the Long Branch. "C'mon Newly, I'll buy you a beer!"

"Smart aleck," Festus mumbled before realizing, he was standing outside the saloon alone. "Hey, what about mine!" he yelled following Newly inside.

*Been busy with RL lately, and court. Robber got 18 months with one year suspended, he'll be lucky to serve 6 whole months :( got to love our justice system! I'm ending this segment here, working on something new but will continue this story line again :)*


End file.
